


The Game and The Letter

by SalineCoelacanth



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Ninjago AU, ninjago fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineCoelacanth/pseuds/SalineCoelacanth
Summary: Fleet and Techtonic each have plans for the night and both end up going on their own little adventures





	1. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleet spends the night attempting to beat a video game

The sun was just starting to set in Ninjago. It was still relatively bright, but it was easy to tell that it was going to get dark soon. Today was another fusion day for the ninja. They had days scheduled for their fusion training, which was more of a chill day rather than actual battle training. The mail had just arrived at the monastery. Although the mailman had gotten better and delivering the mail to the monastery on the mountaintop, it still took him a while to arrive at the top of the stairs to deliver the mail to the ninja.

Fleet had brought the mail in and set it on the table. Techtonic was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up as Fleet entered the room. 

“We got mail!” Fleet announced.

“Technically  _ we  _ didn’t get any mail,” Techtonic corrected, “the mail was delivered to the ninja.”

“You know what I mean,” Fleet plopped down on the couch next to Techtonic and began looking through the mail, throwing each letter to the side after reading the addresses on them. “Huh,” he paused, looking at one of the letters.

“What is it?” Techtonic asked.

“I think we got someone else’s mail,” Fleet explained, “This one doesn’t have an address on it. It just says ‘Jaguar’.” He showed the letter to Techtonic. Like Fleet said, the word ‘Jaguar’ was written in all caps, and the handwriting looked very edgy. 

“Hmm,” Techtonic replied, staring at the letter.

“Ugh, now we have to go take it back to the post office!” Fleet complained, “I was gonna try to beat my video game tonight!”

“I can take it,” Techtonic offered, “You stay here and play your game.”

“Really?” Fleet questioned happily, “Thank you, Techtonic!” He gave the grey fusion and big hug and a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Alright, I’d better get this taken care of,” Techtonic said, standing up.

“Alright, see you later,” Fleet replied, grabbing a controller and booting up the game console.

He started up the game, waited for the intro to start so he could skip it, and quickly opened the save files. There were already multiple save files, most of them from Jay. Fleet scrolled down until he got to his save file and opened it.

“Tonight’s the night,” Fleet said, “Just you, me, and-”   
“Hey Fleet,”

“ACK!” Fleet jumped as Nya greeted him.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nya!” Fleet yelled, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” Nya chuckled, “You playing this game again?”

“Yes I’m playing it again,” Fleet retorted, “I’m gonna be the first fusion to beat this game!”

“Didn’t Ridge already beat it like, three times?” Nya asked.

“Yes but he deleted his save so he could start a fourth playthrough so it doesn’t count.” Fleet turned his attention back to the game.

“So, how far are you?” Nya asked.

“I’m at the final boss,” Fleet explained, “I’ve been trying to beat him for so long now and I can’t do it!”

“Really?” Nya questioned, “I thought the final boss was easy.”

“It’s a final boss, of course it’s not easy!” Fleet argued, “But like, I can’t figure out how to beat it!”

“Doesn’t it have a weak spot?”

“Psh, it’s a final boss, it’s not gonna just have a simple weak spot.”

“What about that glowing gem on its forehead?” Nya questioned.

“What?”

“Yeah, that big gem,” Nya pointed to the screen.

“What, no, that’s just part of its design,” Fleet replied.

“Have you tried hitting it?”

Fleet stopped for a moment. He shot a magic attack at the gem and the boss’s health went down slightly.

“Oh my god!” Fleet yelled, “It worked!”

“Wait, I thought Jay beat this game multiple times, how did you not know about that?”

“Shut up!” Fleet yelled.

He continued attacking the boss and dodging its attacks. 

“Woah, this is a lot easier!” Fleet commented.

Suddenly, the boss unleashed a powerful blast, killing Fleet’s character in one blow. Fleet stared at the screen in shock.

“WHAT THE HECK!?” Fleet yelled.

“It’s a final boss, Fleet,” Nya said, “You gotta be prepared for stuff like that.”

“Why does that attack kill me in one hit!? That’s stupid!” Fleet yelled.

“Well I mean, your health was already really low,” Nya pointed out, “You gotta heal yourself.”

“What?” Fleet questioned.

“You know, with healing potions. You had time to stock up before you entered the fight.”

Fleet stared at the TV with a blank expression on his face.

“You forgot to buy items, didn’t you?”

“I FORGOT TO BUY ITEMS!”

Nya let out a sigh of disappointment. 

“Ok, hold on,” Fleet said, “If I connect another controller, I can fight the boss co-op, so that’ll make it easier.” He got up and plugged a spare controller into the console. He turned, handing the controller to Nya. “C’mon, Nya! We can do it!”

“Sorry, Fleet,” Nya apologized, “I was gonna go work on the bikes.”

“Then why are you watching me?”

“Cause seeing you get mad is funny,” Nya admitted.

Fleet let out a grunt. “Ok, well you can leave then.”

“Nah, I wanna see how this plays out.”

“Ugh!” Fleet yelled, “You’re just trying to spite me now!”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“How the heck am I supposed to get another person to play?” Fleet asked, “Techtonic’s not back yet…”

“Uh, you’re a fusion,” Nya replied, “Just unfuse and then you’ll have two people to play.”

“No, that’s cheating!” Fleet argued, “Kai and Jay have already beaten this game before so I have to beat it without them.”

“Wait, Kai’s also beaten this game and you still don’t know how to fight the final boss?”

“SHUT UP!” Fleet yelled. Fleet let out a sigh to calm himself down. “You know what, I AM a fusion, so I’ll just use both the controllers.”

“What?” Nya questioned.

Before Nya could explain how that plan made no sense, Fleet was already grabbing the other controller, hitting the start button to start the fight again. Nya just watched in confusion as Fleet attempted to control two characters at once. To no one’s surprise, Fleet was struggling.

“C’mon! Just hit the stupid weak spot!” Fleet yelled.

“Fleet, you’re making this way harder than it needs to be!” Nya argued, “Just play it single player!”

“No!” Fleet yelled. 

The boss attacked both the characters, knocking them both out and sending Fleet to the game over screen again. Fleet clenched the controller in his hands. Bits of lightning started to generate from his hands, running down the cord of the controller and into the game console. The TV screen flashed a bit before turning off.

“AHH!” Fleet yelled. He scrambled over to the console, quickly turning it back on. “Please no please no please no!”

The game turned on. It loaded like normal, Fleet skipped the intro like usual and went to the save selection. All the save files were still there, but as Fleet scrolled down, he saw his save file with 0% completion on it. He dropped the controller in shock.

Nya tried her best not to laugh, knowing it would just make Fleet angry. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

Fleet slouched on the couch, his face full of defeat.

“That took me so long…” he whispered.

“Man, that really sucks,” Nya commented.

“All of that progress, GONE!”

“I mean hey, now you can play it again.”

“I DON’T WANT TO PLAY IT AGAIN!” Fleet yelled, “I just wanted to beat the final boss! That was all I had to do!”

“Well, if you think about it,” Nya said, “If you go on another save file that has a bunch of powerful gear and fight the final boss, since you’ve already played the rest of the game, it’ll be like you beat it.”

“Yeah, but do you know how mad people would get if they found out I played on their save file without asking?” Fleet asked.

“Just like, play one of Jay’s save files.”

“What!? Jay would be furious!”

Nya slowly placed her hand over her face in disappointment.

“Oh wait!” Fleet realized, “I’m half Jay! I can totally just use his save file!”

“I can’t take anymore of this stupidity,” Nya responded, walking into the other room.

Fleet opened one of Jay’s many save files and headed to the location where the final boss was. He made sure he actually had items this time before going in. Jay’s character was extremely powerful due to all the pieces of armour and weapons he got from the post-game. Completely ready this time, he went into the fight. 

He quickly went in for the first attack, taking out a third of the boss’s health with one hit. 

“This is a lot easier,” Fleet commented, “Why didn’t I just do this the whole time?”

In a very short amount of time, Fleet managed to beat the boss. The game went through a long, dramatic cutscene as the boss was defeated. Fleet stared at the TV, astounded that he finally managed to beat this boss. He started laughing. He jumped off of the couch, running around the room and cheering.

“I did it! I DID IT!” he screamed happily. 

Fleet continued running around happily for about ten minutes before finally stopping. He started to calm down, his laughter quieting as he sat down. He stared back at the TV and saw the credits playing on the screen. Fleet let out a sigh of relief.

“I finally did it.” 

He grabbed the controller and pushed the A button to skip the credits, but nothing happened. Fleet blinked in surprise and pressed the button again, but the credits continued.

“Oh COME ON!” Fleet yelled. 

He started pushing every button on the controller, but none of them skipped the credits. He gave up, throwing the controller at the ground.

“This is an already beaten file!? Why can’t I skip the credits!?”

Fleet just sat there, watching the credits scroll by. He figured it shouldn't take too long, but they just kept going and going. He was getting impatient, but didn't want to mess up Jay's save file, even though he had so many that it wouldn't even matter. Besides, he already broke one save file. He didn't want to risk anything else.

Fleet continued to feel bored. He looked behind the couch, wondering if Nya was still here, but he didn't see her. Fleet let out a long, annoyed sigh, expressing his boredom. He patted his legs and made weird popping noises with his mouth, looking around the room. At this point, Fleet was beginning to wonder if there actually was an end to the credits or if he broke that too.

Fleet slouched on the couch once more. He heard the door open and looked over to see Techtonic finally return. 

“What took you so long?” Fleet asked.

“Traffic,” Techtonic responded, sitting next to Fleet. He looked at the TV and saw the credits of Fleet’s game scrolling by. “You beat it.”

“I know! Finally!” Fleet said, “But it won’t let me skip the credits, so I’ve just gotta sit here and wait for them to get over so I can save.” He turned to Techtonic. “Sorry for making you go take the letter back,” he apologized, “It must’ve been really boring.”

“Yeah,” Techtonic agreed, “Extremely boring.”


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techtonic goes to deal with this mysterious letter that was sent to the monastery

Techtonic left the monastery and started walking down the steps, holding the mysterious letter in his hand. Halfway through, he stopped and looked around, making sure nobody was watching before jumping into some nearby bushes. He walked through the lush bushes until he reached a wall on the side of the mountain. He cracked his knuckles and punched the wall on a small circle that was already formed. Cracks formed in the wall and Techtonic shot an icy mist at them. As the ice settled in, the wall began to open up like a door, revealing a hidden room in the side of the mountain. Techtonic walked in, the wall closing behind him. He pulled out the letter and began to read it in his head.

_ We’ve got unfinished business, Jaguar. Meet me in the usual place or else someone might get hurt. _

_ _ “Viper’s back at it again I see,” Techtonic commented. “So much for a calm night of reading.”

Techtonic activated his cloaking abilities, turning his titanium skin into a more natural color. His robotic eyes turned into to a more humanoid, emerald green look. A scar appeared on his cheek and his outfit changed to something entirely different than his ninja gi. He wore a black bandana around his neck and a jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a neon pink and blue sleeveless shirt underneath. His pants were grey with two rips in them and he had long, black boots that went up to his knees. 

Techtonic snapped his fingers, causing a light to turn on. The light came from a motorcycle in the middle of the room. Techtonic got on the motorcycle and revved the engine, before another door opened in the back of the room. He turned the bike around, riding it outside and down the side of the mountain. By now, the sun was finally beginning to set. Techtonic weaved the bike between any rocks in his way, until reaching a large rock closer to the bottom that he used as a ramp, flying into the air before riding off into Ninjago City.

Techtonic rode past the cars on the streets at high speeds. He got to the outskirts of the city and turned into an alleyway. The end of the alleyway was blocked off by a large fence. A dumpster was sat next to a pile of rubble, creating a ramp that Techtonic used to jump over the fence. He landed on the other side, turning his bike as it skidded to a halt on the other side.

He got off his bike and pushed a button on it, cloaking it to blend in with its surroundings. He walked up to a door, opening it and walking into the building inside. The building was a fight club along with a bar. Many tough-looking people sat at the tables, with others in the fighting ring located in the middle of the room. They all gave glares to Techtonic as he walked by, but he wasn’t phased at all. He walked up to the counter and leaned against it.

“It’s been a while, huh Jaguar?” A young woman asked, drying a glass on the other side of the counter.

“It has been, Marcy,” Techtonic replied.

“Where you been hiding?” Marcy asked.

“I can’t tell you that,” Techtonic replied, “I’ve just been away for a while.”

“You got a reason for coming out here?” Marcy asked as she began wiping down the counter.

Techtonic pulled out the letter, looking down at it. “I got this letter from Viper,” he explained, “Somehow he managed to find me. And he said someone might get hurt.” He turned to Marcy.

“Not sure what he would be threatening to do,” Marcy said, “There aren’t a lot of people close to you he could harm.”

Techtonic went silent for a bit, getting the attention of Marcy.

“Is there someone you haven’t told me about?” she asked.

“There is  _ someone, _ ” Techtonic replied, “I would do anything to protect him.”

“Is he like a little brother or something?”

“Actually, he’s older than me,” Techtonic corrected, “And no, he’s not my brother.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Marcy teased, “Someone’s got a little boyfriend, huh?”

“Not so loud,” Techtonic interrupted, “I don’t want people knowing about him. He doesn’t need to get involved in this.”

“Alright, alright,” Marcy replied, “So what are you gonna do about Viper.”

“Kick his ass like usual,” Techtonic responded, “But first, has he been up to anything lately?”

Marcy shrugged. “Nothing he’s told me about.”

Techtonic felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see three guys standing behind him.

“Aren’t you that Rocky Jaguar guy?” The one standing in the middle asked, an edge in his tone.

“Who wants to know?” Techtonic questioned.

“We heard from Viper and his grunts he’s looking for ya,” the guy responded, “Said he’d pay quite a bit if someone managed to capture you.”

“Huh. Well it just so happens I was on my way to meet up with Viper,” Techtonic said.

“Well then, why don’t we take you to him?” The guy pulled out a sword, along with his two friends. He sliced at Techtonic, but he easily jumped out of the way and kicked him into the counter.

“Sorry, I’m not looking for an escort,” He taunted.

The guy turned around, leaning against the counter to support himself. “Get him!” he ordered.

The attention of everyone else in the room turned towards Techtonic.

“Looks like you got yourself in trouble, huh Jaguar?” Marcy asked teasingly.

“Eh, I’m used to it,” Techtonic shrugged. 

Everyone started to slowly approach Techtonic, getting ready to surround him. Techtonic kicked one of the two guys next to him over, grabbing his sword. The other tried to slice at Techtonic, but he ducked, and kicked the sword out of his hand, catching it with his other open hand. He put the swords away and grabbed the guy, throwing him at the crowd of people. He jumped over the pile of people, and casually walked out the door.

“Man, that guy’s tough!” One of the people commented.

“That’s Rocky Jaguar for ya,” Marcy replied, continuing to wipe down the counter.

Techtonic hopped on his bike, turning off the camouflage and storing his new extra swords in a secret compartment. He turned around, heading for a ramp to jump over the fence, and rode out into the streets ahead.

The night sky was full of stars. The streets were less busy, making traveling easier. Techtonic glared as he sped down the streets, heading for the location he first got his beloved bike. He arrived at a convenience store parking lot. The lights were off inside, as the store had closed down about a month ago. A single person stood in the parking lot, standing next to a motorcycle. He looked up as he heard Techtonic arrive. 

“Jaguar…” He said.

Techtonic got off his bike. “Viper. What do you want?”

“You know exactly what I want, Jaguar!” Viper yelled, “I want my bike back!”

“What’s wrong with the bike you have?” 

“It’s one of the goons’ bikes, nowhere near as nice as the one you stole from me!”

“Hey, don’t think of it as stealing, rather I just gave your bike a better home.”

“Shut it!” Viper demanded.

“Alright Viper, quick question,” Techtonic stopped him, “How is it you were able to find me?”

“Oh, it was quite easy,” Viper explained, “I simply wrote a bunch of letters and sent them to everyone in Ninjago City.”

Techtonic raised an eyebrow. “You seriously wrote THAT MANY letters just to get a stupid bike back?”

“Well if it’s so stupid, why can’t I have it back!?” Viper yelled.

“Because I just don’t like you.”

“AGH!” Viper yelled in frustration, “Ever since you showed your face in Ninjago City, you’ve done nothing but make my life more difficult!”

“Oh, thanks for the compliment,” Techtonic teased.

“Alright, Jaguar, I’m giving you one more chance to give me back my bike,” Viper warned, “Or else you know what’s gonna happen. Someone's gonna get hurt.”

“How could you possibly find where he is?” Techtonic questioned.

Viper chuckled. “He? So there is someone out there you care about.”

Techtonic was taken back, realizing his mistake. “You’ll never find him!” he yelled, “You couldn’t even find out where I was hiding!”

“Perhaps,” Viper said, “But at least now I have a start,” He smirked at Techtonic. “I swear, I will find this person you care about and make sure that they suffer for what you’ve done.”

“All of this over a bike!?” Techtonic questioned, visibly angry. 

“It’s more than just the bike!” Viper yelled, “The bike was just the cherry on top! Ever since you showed up, people have started thinking of me and my gang as a big joke. You think you can just show up out of nowhere and take my glory, huh?”

Techtonic stomped his foot on the ground. His bike made a beeping noise before shooting out a sword towards Techtonic. He caught it and ran straight for Viper. Viper pulled out two swords and blocked Techtonic’s attack. He pushed him back, and jumped at him. Techtonic rolled out of the way.

“If you hate me so much, why don’t you just try and take me out?” Techtonic questioned.

“I just want to see you suffer in another, more painful way,” Viper grinned. 

Techtonic jumped up and slashed his sword at Viper. He tried to block it with one of his swords, but Techtonic’s attack smacked it out of his hand. Viper attempted to hit Techtonic with his remaining sword, but Techtonic dodged it, moving behind Viper. Before he could react, Techtonic kicked him to the ground. Viper dropped his other sword as he fell. Techtonic pointed his sword at him, his eyes filled with fury.

“Get out of my sight,” Techtonic ordered as he glared down at Viper.

“I WILL get my revenge, Rocky Jaguar,” Viper vowed. 

Techtonic lowered his sword and Viper got up and hopped on his goon’s bike. He gave Techtonic one last glare before riding off. Techtonic watched and waited until Viper was long gone to get on his own bike. He started riding it away, back towards the monastery. 

He arrived back and rode his bike into its secret cave. He turned off his cloaking device, going back to his normal self. He walked up the stairs and into the monastery. He entered the living room and saw Fleet slouched on the couch.

“What took you so long?” Fleet asked.

“Traffic,” Techtonic responded, sitting next to Fleet. He looked at the TV and saw the credits of Fleet’s game scrolling by. “You beat it.”

“I know! Finally!” Fleet said, “But it won’t let me skip the credits, so I’ve just gotta sit here and wait for them to get over so I can save.” He turned to Techtonic. “Sorry for making you go take the letter back,” he apologized, “It must’ve been really boring.”

“Yeah,” Techtonic agreed, “Extremely boring."


End file.
